Now That I'm Back With You
by Harley Parker
Summary: Bella, Harry Potters half sister foster home was attacked and she ran for her life. it was in between years 4 and 5 and everyone that knew her thought she was dead all except one.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

it was the night of the rehearsal dinner for the wedding and yeah I know I'm only 16 marriage is a big commitment, but I don't care I love him. At least I think I do. With everything that happened I don't even know if I know what love is. I got left behind forgotten. they didn't care. I thought they did. Not even my boyfriend knew I was gone. Yes boyfriend. I was dating one Mister Draco Malfoy before I disappeared, and he hasn't even come look for me. Not that I want to be found and being able to change my appearance magically helps keep me hidden even that isn't enough I have one distinct scar that I can never hide. But only the right people would know what it is from. how I got the scar one my back.

anywho back to this dinner. Edward and I are getting married. I think I am rushing into it to be honest. Or maybe its just that I'm not being honest with him. That he doesn't know the real me. How I am magical. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know me. The person he knows isn't real.

But its to late to back out now. Cause the dinner is officially under way, everyone was here. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Sam, And Charlie. we were all enjoying a great meal prepared by Esme. She made my favourite meal ribs covered in teriyaki sauce, with steamed vegetables, corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. we were all having a blast after we finished dinner just dancing around listening to music, when I heard Alice arguing with someone. I turned around only to see the back of said person. And instantly recognized him. The Very blonde almost white hair gave it away. "Draco?!" I said and ran over.

"Isa! I knew it was you." he said with a smile while picking me up and swinging me around.

"how did you find me?" I asked.

"Isa I love you. no matter the last name. I never stopped looking for you?" he replied not letting go of me, and for once I finally felt at home, safe. "I got to admit though it wasn't easy. You were closed off about your life at school. But then I remembered that day we were in the astronomy tower and I asked you to give me one hint to where you lived and you did."

" I remember that was in Third year mister. I don't even remember the hint I gave you." I replied giggling.

"don't you remember you gave me one every year on the same day at random year before everything that happened you yelled 'Washington's best utensil." he smiled.

"oh yeah. I forgot about that." I laughed

"Bella, who is this?" Esme asked.

"I thought you hated when people called you that babe." Draco questioned.

"I do, but I wanted a new start its been forever since I heard or seen any of you and I just thought you guys forgot about me." I replied quickly. "Esme this is Draco he is my boyfriend. well that is if he still wants me."

"boyfriend wait, I'm your husband you can't your mine.!" Edward yelled.

"one, we aren't married. Two, you don't even know me. and three I don't love you.!" I yelled right back "the wedding is off and I am leaving even if Draco doesn't want me."

I walked away from everyone. And to no surprise Draco followed me. "you were getting married?" draco asked.

"yeah, I thought it was what I wanted. I just wanted to move one because I thought that none of you cared that I was gone." I replied with tears running down my cheek.

he wiped the tears away. "you can be mad Drake. I would understand." I said softly

"no I am not. I understand. and I did care. I felt so empty." he said just as softly. holding me close "I want you in my life Isa. I want you to come back and finish the school year."

"how would I get in?" I asked

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore. he said if I could find you before the school year started you could come back and he would have everything sorted out." He replied with a smile. "come back with me Isa. I need you."

"okay I'll come back. would I still be a slytherin?" I asked. laughing slightly

"of course we wouldn't have it any other way." he laughed

"yeah I figured stupid question." I said with a smile "when do we leave?"

"leave?! Bella you aren't going anywhere. and the wedding is not off unless I say so" Edward came storming over. " you are mine."

"I belong to no one but myself. and I am leaving, I have to go back to school." I said getting in face. " you don't own me and the wedding is off. my name is Isa not Bella, god I hate that name."

"you are not leaving me, I love you!." Edward said grabbing my arm.

Draco pulled me back to him and looked Draco dead in the eye and said "If you don't let her go now I will not hesitate to hurt you. She doesn't love you. and we are leaving. You stupid muggle"

"what kind of insult is muggle?" Edward laughed. "man you are pathetic."

"Edward enough" I yelled. " I am done with you, I don't want to be with you."

"Bella you don't mean that.. right?" Edward replied softly. Looking really hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I do. I do have feelings for you, But I have always loved Draco." I said softly to him. "I never meant to hurt you."

 _ **So thats it.. my first attempt at another new story. It doesn't say much of what happened but it will just not yet. I'm just working on the chapter about her home was attacked. I hope you like the story**_

 _ **~Sal**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I am really hoping you like this story.. reviews would be amazing. let me know what you think should happen next as I am just writing what comes to mind._**

 **Bella's POV:**

"I never meant to hurt you Edward" I said quietly "But I can't stay here. The Bella you know doesn't exist"

"what do you mean she doesn't exist. we were about to get married and you are saying the person I was going to marry thats not you? you lied to me?" Edward yelled

"yes I lied to you, I lied to everyone. even to myself for thinking that I could be someone else." I said " my name is Isabella Severus Potter and when I found my real family they didn't want me. they sent me to a foster home." I said almost crying at the the memory coming back to me

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes I am sure." Lilly replied looking at a young Bella sitting on a a plastic chair in the waiting room.

"Does anyone know you are here?" The lady asked continuing asking questions for the paperwork

"no. nobody knows. not even the father. I want to keep it that way." Lilly replied sternly.

"okay well I need the name of your little girl and the fathers name. and blood status."

"of course. Isabella Severus Potter, her Father is Severus Snape and she is a Pure Blood" Lilly replied.

"okay well lots of familys are looking for pure bloods so we should be able to find her a good home." The lady said with a smile "Can you get Isabella for me so we can get her into to her room she will be staying in."

"of course." Lilly replied and went to the waiting room to get her daughter and her things. "Bella its time."

"no I can't stay here. What about Harry?" Young Bella replied.

"he will be fine. And you have to stay here until a family comes and gets you." Lilly replied

"what do you mean until a family comes gets me? Don't you want me in your family?" Young Bella said with tears on her eyes.

"no Bella there is no room for you in our family James and I only wanted one child and that is Harry." Lilly replied sternly "now you stay here until a family that does want you."

 _ **End of flashback**_

"so there you have it. The real Bella is just a foster girl that no one wanted." Bella said with anger in her voice.

She hated that girl. the real Bella. But when she turned 11 the letter came and she couldn't wait. she would finally go to school. leave the Foster home. the new Bella was smart cunning. smarter the Hermione, more Cunning than Draco. not that he would ever admit to it. a true mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But unlike her half brother she chose Slytherin.

"over my years at Hogwarts everyone looked at me funny. I was Harry Potter's sister. But why was I in Slytherin and Not Gryffindor with him." I said

"why weren't you? I mean you could finally see him again." Esme asked

"Because I didn't want to see him. I hated him and his Family. They didn't want me." I said coldly "but I met my real dad who was very mad that he was never told about me. I met Draco and we were great friends for years and then in forth year he asked me to the ball which I accepted. we then became a couple and then the year ended. I was supposed to go back to the Foster Home but I ended up going to Malfoy Manner. Except for one day when I went back to bring my presents for everyone there when it got blown up. All my friends still in there burning. the battle between light and dark ruined my home. so I ran. leaving everyone to think I was dead."

"how long has it been?" Alice asked

"Its been a year now. Everyone has moved on from the 'death of Isabella Potter' so I'm going back to stir stuff up and join the war." I replied with a wicked grin.

"what about the explosion? why weren't you there?" Jasper asked.

"I just got out of the airport when I heard the explosion. I ran towards it hoping it wasn't the foster home. when I got there it was engulfed in flames. I asked around seeing if anyone got out, but no one did" the only family I had known was dead because of Harry Potter." I said

"you don't even know that Harry was there." Alice stated.

"are you defending him?" I asked my voice full of anger. "any one that defends or fights with him is no better and doesn't deserve to live"

"so you would harm someone who believes in Harry Potter? Esme asked " I don't see how that is fair to anyone."

"and they 13 kids and 7 staff members of the foster home I lived in the deaths are fair because Harry Potter is fighting for the Light side? because he fights for Dumbledore? that is fair? no body wanted these kids so lets destory this home?" I yelled

"no Its not fair but you cant let revenge take over." Esme tried to change my mind.

"I will do as I please. and if that means joining the war then so be it. the light side destroyed what was mine so I will do the same" I said sternly and left, with Draco not far behind.

 _ **So that's it I hope you like the back story of who Bella is. please review**_

 _ **~Sal**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So next chapter. lol**_ **Don't know what to say so I guess on with it...**

 **Bella's POV:**

"I will do as I please. and if that means joining the war then so be it. The light side destroyed what was mine so I will do the same." I said sternly and left Draco not far behind.

"God I can't believe the nerve of them. Thinking they know me." I said in anger as we walked into the house I was staying at. "think they can tell me what to do."

"Bella no one can tell you what to do." Draco said with a chuckle.

"I know but still." I said anger dissipating away as Draco gave me a hug. "when do we go back?" I asked hugging him back

"we can leave now. and meet Professor Snape at Malfoy Manor. he talked to Dumbledore and said he can bring back a student. he doesn't know who though. " Draco said with a smile.

"well this should be fun. lets go." I said excited. "I have to plan something big for my return."

"hmm what are you thinking?" Draco asked while setting up the floo.

"I don't know. are you getting the mark?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but I do have a task this year." Draco replied.

"oh. is it big?" I asked worried.

"yeah it is . I can;t talk about it to anyone but Snape and my parents." He replied. "its ready"

"okay" I said ans stepped in the fireplace with Draco and then we were off to Malfoy Manor. I never understood travelling by Floo but just went with it. within minutes we were in the living room of Malfoy Manor. We were met by Draco's mum and my dad.

"Hi dad." I said dryly.

"Bella." he replied. "you are to be resorted as you went missing. you will go after the first years"

"why, Its not like anyone but Draco cared that I was gone." I replied angry.

"Because it was the only way to get you back in the school." He replied

"Fine I'll get resorted." I stated flatly.

"okay and I will be taking over defence class. professor Slughorn is new and taking potions.

"either way I am still going to be better than Granger." I replied with a smirk.

"we will see you tomorrow at Hogwarts. good night everyone." Snape said.

"i take it with finding me you took the honour of getting school supplies for me?" I asked

"of course we are all set."he replied with a smile.

"its so weird to think I was going to get married today. to someone who doesn't even know the real me." I said with a laugh.

"well how about to someone who knows you best?" Draco asked hugging me from behind

"how about I say yes and we get married after we graduate?" I replied with a smile

"sounds fair" Draco said with a smile of his own. " of course we need a ring"

" we don't need one, but if you want we can get one." i said already knowing the answer.

"of course we need one, everyone needs to you are mine" he said pulling me into a hug.

"okay Dray, when do you want to go get one? and how are you going to tell Pansy?" I said with a smirk

"ugh, don't remind me of her, the whole time you were missing she kept trying to get with me. It was gross" Draco said

"we'll I'm back and she can't have you, your mine." I said kissing him lightly. "so tell me, what have i missed while I was gone?"

"Potter has been crushing on Ginny, and Granger is kind of jealous." He said

"Gross, why Ginny... even He should have standards." I replied with a disgust "hmmm I think I know what I want to do this year. But only if you are up to it."

"what are your evil plans Bells?" Draco replied with a smile.

 _ **So thats the chapter... sorry its so short.. don't hate me? lol but hope you like.. leave a review?**_

 _ **~Harley**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im so stumped at the moment on what to write, so im kind of just going to go with the flow.. i hope i have some readers left... On with the chapter then I guess...**_

 _ **~Harley~**_

 ** _BPOV:_**

"so I want to mess with the Golden Trio, so I want to become Head Girl, also be the best student, that covers Granger, and messing with Potter wont be hard as I'm the best damn seeker ever." I said as telling Draco my plan

"Bragging much Bella?" Draco chuckled

"Well I am good am I not?" I said laughing

"you are good, But what about Wesley?" Draco asked curiously

"ugh I've got no idea, what do you know about the whole family?" I asked puzzled

"well like I said Potter likes the girl, the twins have there joke shop, I'm not sure what Percy, Charlie and Bill are doing lately, while Ron likes Granger.." Draco replied

"ugh I feel like gossip girls" I said with a chuckle. "well I could make Granger think Potter likes her and then Ginny get paranoid and stuff."

"and how do you plan on making the work?" Draco asked

"I have no idea" I said replied with a sigh

"well, maybe we'll figure it out we should get going don't want to miss the train would we?" Draco laughed

"I guess not" I said

 _ **Harry's POV (on the train):**_

"so what was draco doing with that weird looking cabinet, and who are all those people. Don't you see, It was a ceremony." I said "an initiation"

"stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this" Hermione replied

"it happened, He's one of them" I replied

"one of who?" Ron asked

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater." Hermione said

"your Barking" Ron replied " what would You Know Who want with a sod like Malfoy?"

"oh then what is he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" I replied slightly annoyed

"its a creepy shop, he is a creepy blood." Ron replied

"Blood? His father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense." I replied "besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes"

"I told you, I don't know what I saw." Hermione stated.

"I need some air" I said frustrated grabbing my cloak and leaving.

 _ **Draco's POV:**_

the whole cart went pitch black, then slowly faded away like smoke. "what was that Blaise?" I asked

"Don't know" he replied.

"relax, boys. It's probably just a first year messing around." Pansy stated. "Come on, Draco sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon"

"Howarts, what a pathetic excuse of a school." I said with disgust "I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower... If i had to continue for another 2 years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked

"lets just say I wont be wasting my time in charms class next year." I replied.

Blaise started laughed, and i shoot him a glare "amused Blaise?" I asked slightly annoyed. "We'll see just Who's laughing in the end"

there was barely anymore talking anymore, I noticed slight movement up on the baggage shelf. when we finally got to hogwarts i looked at others and said "you two go on, I wanna check something"

when everyone was off the train i closed the door to the cart. "Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter?" I turned to face where he was hiding took out my wand "Petrificus Totalus" I half yelled, and he fell down knocked out. "oh yeah, she was dead before you wipe the droll off your chin" I stomped on his face "that's for my father" and Bella i thought to myself "enjoy your trip back to London" and covered him back up with the cloak.

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

I watched as everyone around was eating, staying out of sight ti wait for my return to be announced. As I watched I noticed a face missing. my loser brother was no where to be seen. I looked for the other 2 and noticed how Granger was bickering to Wesley about something, I chuckled when she started hitting him with whatever book she had in her hands.

Looking towards the doors and smirked, he was finally here and soon he will find out so am I.

Dumbledore gave his long and boring speech about how slughorn was back to teach potions this year and that my father would be the new defence against the dark arts professor. And then would continue to go on about how we were searched apon our arrival to explain why. I just scoffed we all know why, because Voldemort was alive and kicking again. just as I was about to stand up he sent us all to bed. So much for the announce of his favourite Slytherin.

As everyone got up to go back to there dorms, I scanned the crowd for my favourite blonde, when I finally found him he was sitting there looking at with his devious smile. I walked over to him and gave him the same smile in return as i wrapped my arms around his neck "there you are Draco" I said and gave him a kiss.

the whole hall went silent so I guess everyone noticed that I was back. "why don't you take a bloody picture it will last longer" I yelled as i turned around to face everyone.

"so it is true, your back.. Everyone thought you were dead." some random ravenclaw yelled.

I smirked "not everyone, Draco didn't"

"you are a Potter! what are you doing in slytherin house?" another kid yelled

"I am not a Potter!" I yelled "I am a Snape! and yes Professor Snape is my father."

I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice and I smirked. "what the hell are you doing here?" Harry spat

"well look who it is. oh my god its Harry Potter! the boy who everyone apparently wants." I laughed "I mean even Granger over here cant keep her eyes off of you. If i were you I'd dump the red head and date Granger, at least then you can say im like my father, although.. now that I am back, I doubt she'll be the top of our class this year" I smirked

"how dare you!" Ginny yelled from behind Harry

"oh did I touch a nerve? I mean I thought you were dating Thomas" I said "unless your just using him to try make my half brother jealous" i laughed as she looked over at her boyfriend with shame.

"Dean I'm so sorry." She tried to apologise

"forget it, its over" he yelled and walked away.

"well thats enough drama for one night." I said with a smile "good night everyone" I said and walked out of the great hall and towards the Dungeons.

 _ **well thats the chapter... i hope everyone liked it... please leave a review... im sorry it took me so long to update, i'll do my best to upload again soon**_

 _ **~Harley~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I hope all of my readers have been e**_ **njoying the story so far..** ** _I'm hoping to do a wedding chapter not sure yet so if you would like one let me know.. and just an FYI instead of harry getting snapes potions book Bella has it. on with the chapter_**

 ** _Bella's POV:_**

"Draco are you going to come to potions class?" I asked grabbing all my books and putting them into my bag

"I don't think so Isa" he replied not looking up from his book

"okay well then I'll see you after then" I said with a smile "do I at least get a kiss before I go to class?"

"and why wouldn't you get one Isa?" he said with a smirk while putting his book down

"oh I don't know you seem rather attached to that book there" I said with a chuckle "are you becoming a bookworm there?"

"god no, just doing a little studying for my mission" he replied as he wrapped his arms around me

"Okay, Well I'll see you after class then" I said and gave him a kiss

"See you later Isa" he said as I walked out of the common room

as soon as I walked out of the Common Room I regretted it. The hallways were packed with students trying to find there way to class.

"History of magic is upstairs ladies not down" I heard Mcgonagall yell "Mr. Davies, Mr. Davies that is the girls lavatory"

"ugh is this so annoying" I muttered as I started digging through my bag looking for my Ipod and headphones. "thank god for muggle devices" as I hit play and Dead and gone by T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake started.

as I walked, I started to think about my classes and was wondering if i would get everything done and then I laughed of course I was going to, I'm the best witch in my year. looking at my schedule I had Potions and Defence. after lunch it was astronomy and history of magic, and finally after dinner I had Charms, Muggle study's and Transfiguration and for extra curricular i was taking Muggle Music. Like muggle school I had saturday and sunday off.

I finally made it to potions, when i walked in all eyes were on me. it didn't bother me though, I just took a free seat in the back and took out my book, and chuckled when I seen all my dads notes.

Slughorn walked in and as soon as I seen him I got up and went to talk to him "professor? do you have a minute?" I asked with a smile

"of course Miss. Snape what is it that you need?" he asked

"well as you know I am the daughter of the potion masters, I was wondering if it would be possible to work alone." I asked

"well of course you can, I just hope you don't fall behind on all your other school." He replied with a smile

"I wont professor and is it okay if I listen to music so I don't fall behind on Muggle music?" I asked

"of course just not until I announce the potion of the day." he said

"okay" I said and walked back to my seat

"Alright Class lets begin" Slughorn said trying to get everyone's attention. "Attention to detail in preparation.. is the prerequisite of all planning.." he started and then got interrupted by Potter and his weasel of a friend.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see." he said

"Ron Wesley sir." the weasel said "but i'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually.. I'm gonna.." he continued but Slughorn cut him off

"Nonsense, well sort you out." he said "any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine.. get your books out."

"I haven't actually got my book yet, nor has Ron." Harry replied

"get what you want out of the cupboard" he said " now as I was saying. I prepared some concoctions this morning.. any ideas what these may be?"

I raised my hand "yes Miss. Snape?"

"that is Veritaserum. it is a truth- telling potion. and this is poly-juice potion, it's tricky to make and that one is Amortentia, its the most powerful love potion." I replied

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love. that would be impossible. but it does create a powerful infatuation or obsession. and for that reason. it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said.

"Sir? you haven't told us what's in that one" some random Gryffindor said

"oh, yes. what you see before you, ladies and gentlemen... is a curious potion known as Felix Felicis." he said "but it is more commonly known as..'

"liquid luck" Granger said quickly as if she was trying to outsmart me.

"Yes, Miss. Granger. Liquid Luck. Desperately hard to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavours succeed." he said with a smile "at least until the effects wear off. So this is what I have to offer each of you today. one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains... manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death.. the recipes for which you can find on page 10 of your books."

we all turned to page 10 and were about to start when Slughorn continued. "I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion.. of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless good luck to you all. and Let the brewing commence."

I browsed the potion quickly to see what I needed and quickly got to work, I stood up and grabbed all the supplies and got to work and did all the little notes that my dad left like crushing the Sopophorus bean instead of cutting it. and in forty five minutes I was done.

"Merlin's beard! its perfect, so perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all." he said with a chuckle. "so here we are, then, as promised. one vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations and use it well Miss. Snape."

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

As I was walking to the common room when Filch told me that Dumbledore wanted to see me. so I started to head that way. as I was walking I started to think about Bella. despite everything she has done, I understood why she was doing this, I understood why she was back. I just didn't understand why now.

I shoved those thoughts aside when I realised I was at Dumbledore's office. I walked in.

"Harry, you got my message. Come in" Dumbledore said "how are you?"

"I'm fine, sir." I replied

"enjoying your classes?" he asked trying to make conversation I guess "I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you."

"I think he overestimates my abilities, sir." I replied honestly

"do you?" he asked

"Definitely" I replied and Dumbledore chuckled

"what about your activities outside of the classroom?" he asked

"sir?" I replied confused

"well, I noticed you spend.. a great deal of time with Miss Granger... I can't help but wondering..." He said

"oh, no, no. I mean she's brilliant... and we're friends... but, no" I stuttered and just kind of spat out. no one can know about that. I couldn't do that to Ron.

"Forgive me. I was merely being curious." he said as I let out a sigh of relief "but enough chit chat.. you must be wondering why I summoned you hear tonight. well the answer lies here."

I looked at him a bit puzzled. "what you are looking at are memories. in this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort." he continued "or, as he was known then, Tom Riddle"

I was looking at all the vials when he went into further detail. "this vial contains the most particular memory... it was of the day I first met him." he said holding up a vial. "I'd like you to see it, if you would."

I was unsure of why he wanted me to see this memory but, I watched it anyways.

 _ *********after the memory**********_

"did you know, sir. then?" I asked

'did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? no." he replied "If I had, I... Over time, while here at Hogwarts... Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher... Can you guess who that teacher might be?"

"you didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you?" I said

"No, I did not. You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. and he will not give it up easily," he replied

"you said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me." I replied hesitantly

"I did." he replied

"Do you want me to let him?" I asked

"yes" he said.

 _ **Bella's POV:**_

Potions and Defence Class both went by rather quickly and I was so happy to see Draco again at lunch. I walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist "hi there Handsome" i said with a smile

"hey there Isa, how are your classes so far?" he asked with a smile

"they are class." I relied dryly as I started putting fruit on my plate for my lunch

"If you don't want to take them why are you?" he asked with a chuckle while load his plate with food

"its not that I don't want to take them, its just the most easiest classes first, so my morning is kind of boring." I replied while putting some bacon on my plate.

"I see well what do you have next?" he asked while eating some chicken.

"I have astronomy and history of magic." I replied grabbing some chicken so I have something to eat during class.

"and why are you taking those again?" he asked confused

"why not, I like the stars and history has always fascinated me." I replied

"okay Isa, but you better get going or else you are going to be late" he said with a smile

"I still have time Dray, but you on the other hand lied to me. you said you weren't going to come to Potions." i said slapping his arm playfully

"yeah I changed my mind" he said with a laugh

"okay, but now I should get going to class, I'll see you at dinner" I replied getting up from the table and grabbed my ipod from my bag and put my headphone in my ears and scrolled through my music. I settled on Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie and continued onto class.

 _ **okay so thats the chapter hope you all like it.. and let me know what you think of having a wedding chapter in the future... do you think I should Continue with getting Harry and Hermione together? alright there will be another one soon**_

 _ **Reviews?**_

 _ **~Harley**_


End file.
